Now and Forever, In This Life and the Next
by cyanidepsyche
Summary: She loved her dearly in her heart, but knew it would never be more than that. She would love her beyond reason and time for their hearts were forever one.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**New story that's quite different from anything that I've written before. Not sure how long it's going to be. If I mess up some historical facts in this story then I'm sorry, but I had to twist some stuff around so this story would work. I hope you enjoy. **

Paige nodded at Emily slightly. She was silently urging her to go. To run, far away from this place, away from Lyndon and get help. She could see the fear shining in Emily's coffee brown eyes and knew that she reflected it back in her own. Paige jerked her head again in the direction of the door, the duct tape chaffing her lips making it impossible to speak. Emily glanced at her one last time before standing up and darting out of the room. Paige briefly heard a door faintly open and close, and knew that Emily had gotten away. She would live and that's all that mattered to Paige.

Lyndon stalked back into the room and took one look at the couch, seeing only Paige sitting there bound, before he let out a guttural growl, like a wild animal cheated out of its prey. He turned towards the other doorway and Paige caught a brief glimpse of his knife. He was going after Emily! Adrenaline and anger washed over her at the thought of him laying a finger on her girl let alone hurting her. Her hands were bound tightly with duct tape along with her feet, but somehow Paige found the balance and strength to launch herself off the couch and straight into Lyndon's back. He let out a harsh cry of surprise as they both hit the wooden floor hard. Paige looped her bound arms around Lyndon's neck and tried to squeeze and cut off his air supply. Lyndon thrashed around beneath her, rolling around and roughly shoving her into furniture as he tried to fight her off. Paige valiantly held on. Each second Lyndon wasted trying to get her off of him was another second Emily was getting further and further away from this place. Lyndon must have realized this to because he changed tactics. Now instead of trying to shake her off he slammed his elbow back into her face. He nailed her right in her left eye and Paige let out a muffled cry of pain. Her left eye shut and Lyndon repeated the action again and again and again, crushing her nose and brutally smashing in her face. The pain was agonizing. Paige felt her grip loosen as her head swam. Lyndon must have sensed she was weakening to for he viciously twisted her arms over his head and unceremoniously threw her off of him. Paige landed in a heap and weakly tried to sit up but a hard kick to the chest left her flat on her back, gasping for air through her broken nose. Lyndon didn't even spare her a backwards glance as he raced out the door in the direction Emily had went.

Paige lay there for a few seconds blinking away the blood and tears that were clouding her vision. She weakly began tearing away at a loose corner of duct tape by her mouth that must have come undone during her scuffle with Lyndon. She peeled away the layer of gray tape and drew in several shuddering gasps. Next she worked on quickly freeing her hands. She tugged and ripped away at the duct tape with her chipped and broken teeth, a few were missing thanks to Lyndon. It was painful, but she was able to free herself. She flexed her numb fingers and then tore off the tape ensnaring her feet before shakily standing and stumbling outside in the direction Emily and Lyndon went. In the distance she could just make out a lighthouse. She began to sprint in that direction, somehow knowing that was where Emily was. That was where Lyndon was headed and that was where Paige had to get to first. She had to protect Emily from that psycho. Her lungs burned and her whole body ached, but Paige ignored all of that and instead let her adrenaline take over. She reached the base of the lighthouse and began taking the stairs two at a time. She could hear the muffled sounds of voices and banging.

She arrived at the top and saw Lyndon towering over Emily, who was desperately inching backwards. Blood matted her raven locks and dripped down the side of her face, evidence that Lyndon had hurt her. Lyndon had hurt Emily. Her Emily and Paige saw red. Everything sped up. Paige saw Lyndon raise his knife intent on stabbing Emily, but Paige vaulted forward and crashed into Lyndon, shoving him against the railing much to his and Emily's shock. Paige vaguely heard Emily cry out her name, but her focus was now on Lyndon, the two of them struggling for control of the knife. Paige was strong from her years of swimming and field hockey and was in excellent physical shape, but her previous injuries were weakening her. She viciously twisted Lyndon's fingers on his free hand and he bellowed in rage and pain. He wrenched his hand holding the knife free and sunk it into the flesh of her shoulder. Paige didn't have time to yell before he stabbed her again in the stomach. The pain blossomed out and radiated throughout her body, but it only served to fuel her rage. She balled her hand into a tight fist and slammed it into Lyndon's nose. He reeled backwards stunned and Paige slumped against the metal railing. She heard a scramble of feet and warm hands clutch one of her arms. She turned and looked down to see the frightened face of Emily then she turned and saw Lyndon barrel towards her. Paige sidestepped him, stumbling into Emily before she lurched forward and punched him again. She was fighting for her life and Emily's right now. She felt a sharp pain invade her side once, twice, thrice before Paige and Lyndon separated both a bloody mess. Paige could feel herself weakening, so in one desperate last ditch effort she launched herself forward and forcefully shoved Lyndon towards the edge of the railing, intent on pushing him over. He teetered and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, sinking the knife deep into her chest between her ribs. Paige cried out and struggled to free herself as she felt herself being pulled over the railing. Suddenly Emily was there, viciously pushing Lyndon over the edge and tugging Paige back to safety. Lyndon didn't even have time to scream before his body hit the rocks below, a sickening crunch of bones echoing through the quiet forest. Paige slumped down onto the cold metal grating, Emily's arms holding her tightly. The pain was there, but obsolete. Emily was safe and that's all that mattered.

"Paige! Oh god Paige," cried Emily. She took off her jacket and pressed it quickly against the deep wounds on her stomach, the cloth immediately becoming soaked with her blood staining Emily's hands a deep red. Paige's head rolled languidly back forth as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She had lost too much blood, was too badly injured, and there just wasn't enough time.

"Emily, I'm dying," mumbled Paige smiling lazily up at her love. Emily stared down at her girlfriend's bloody and bruised face that was almost unrecognizable from the savage beating she had received.

"Shut up, you're not dying," snapped Emily, balling up the bloody jacket and repressing it to the still bleeding wounds, her eyes flitting up to the knife still sticking out of Paige's chest.

"Yes I am," argued Paige chuckling weakly, but it came out as a weak gurgle.

"No, I won't let you die, I can't lose you Paige I can't…I can't," Emily said. Bloody and broken fingers slowly caressed Emily's cheek and Emily looked into Paige's glassy brown eyes, tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks onto Paige's chest, mixing with her blood. It was quiet. The wind drifted through the trees and the moon shone down on the broken body of a dying girl. The only sound that disturbed the silence was Paige's uneven gasping breathes.

"I love you Emily Fields," mumbled Paige, fighting through the pain and blood loss to look up at her girlfriend who was staring up at the sky, tears running silent streams down her cheeks.

"Don't say that," whispered Emily.

"I love you," Paige repeated. "This isn't…your fault, don't b-blame yourself Em."

A strangled sob tore forth from Emily's throat at the sound of her slurred nickname coming from her Paige's bloody lips. Paige sighed and closed her eyes. "Paige!" Emily shouted in fear that the other girl was dead. She was so cold, so pale.

"Hmmm," Paige slurred softly her brown eyes blinking open.

"Stay with me Paige, keep fighting okay. Keep fighting for us, for me," begged Emily pressing down on Paige's stab wounds with her blood soaked jacket.

"Kiss me Superstar." Paige weakly raised a hand to weave through Emily's dark locks, but only made it halfway before her body found the task too hard and painful and her hand sank back down to her side.

"Stop talking Paige, your delirious and you need to save your strength," said Emily through gritted teeth as she wiped her tears away. The distant sound of cars and shouts could be heard. "See Paige help is coming just hang on okay."

Paige grabbed one of Emily's bloodstained hands and brought it to her lips, laying a soft, tender kiss upon her knuckles. "I will love you forever Em, in this life and the next."

Emily stared down at her girlfriend and Paige gave a weak smile back, her breathing becoming shallower. Emily gripped Paige's cold hand tighter. She heard shouts at the bottom of the lighthouse and she briefly looked over at the staircase and stumbled over towards it. She gripped the railing and shouted down before walking back over to Paige.

"Their coming Paige helps coming," said Emily stroking Paige's bloody hair back. There was no response. Lifeless brown eyes stared sightlessly back into tearful dark ones. Emily gathered Paige's broken body up into her arms and cradled her close. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Emily chanted that simple phrase over and over again, pressing her forehead against Paige's and staring into her cold brown eyes. Eyes that would never twinkle with laughter or shine with love at her ever again. Eyes that she had grown to love more than anyone else's.

"I love you," Emily whispered, placing a soft kiss to lips that had long grown cold. "In this life and the next."

**Update for A Guy Like Paige is coming this Friday or Saturday. God I can't believe I started another story, but I just have so many ideas that need to come out. **


	2. Part I - Accipere Quam Facere Praestat

Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam- It is better to suffer an injustice than to do an injustice.

* * *

She opened her eyes, to a blinding light and thunderous cheer that echoed around her, pounding into her head and rattling her brain. Paige blinked several times and moved to rub her eyes only to find that they were bound in front of her attached to a long rope held in the hands of an armored brute.

"Move along," he grunted as he roughly tugged her away from the blinding and down a stone corridor to a large room filled with men and weapons. The air was stale and stank of sweat, urine, and blood with the palpable taste of fear and bloodlust tainting each breath Paige heaved. Men of all shapes and sizes eyed her hostilely and sized her up. Paige met their stares head on, refusing to be intimidated or back down. She was dragged along by the soldier in front of her to a large balding man covered in thick armor and red sunburned skin. "Hail Thraceus, fresh meat for the arena."

The balding man, whose name was Thraceus, glanced up at the soldier then peered around to get a look at Paige. He let out a sharp bark of laughter. "They send a woman to fight against men in the games. Does the Emperor wish for comedic sport rather than honorable battles of death in the arena?"

The soldier snorted. "You have not seen this slave fight, puts down anything or anyone in her path. The Summa Rudis has ordered her to be thrown in with the men. See how long she lasts then eh?"

Thraceus didn't look convinced though. He stalked up to Paige and circled her, eyeing her up and down and harshly prodding her with his rudis or wooden staff. Paige stood still. She knew better then to lash out at the Rudis with a Roman soldier standing not a few feet away. Finally Thraceus stepped back. "She's strong. Good amount of muscle and young. Still she just a weak woman and a stupid slave at that. She'll die in the arena today."

The soldier shrugged. "Arm her and send her out with the rest. The games begin soon," the soldier ordered before he turned and marched out.

Thraceus stared at Paige before letting out a sharp whistle. There was a scurry of feet and a flustered young man appeared. "Tobias, take this gladiatrix and get her sorted out. And do it quick because the games begin at high sun," commanded Thraceus cutting away at Paige's bindings. "Don't even think of trying anything slave, understand?" Thraceus roughly tapped her chest with his rudis before skulking off. A warm a hand touched her shoulder gently and Paige turned to stare up into the blue eyes of Tobias. He gave her a disarming smile before leading her over to a rack of weapons. He handed her a brown leather Cuirass to slip on over her dirty grey tunic. A Cuirass was a piece of armor frequently worn by gladiators that covered the chest, torso, and back and hung over one shoulder. It was to protect against sword slashes and animal claws. Next Tobias gave her a Manica which she fitted all around her left arm. The Manica was another leather piece of armor that covered one arm on a gladiator. Next Tobias fitted her with a shoulder guard called a Galerus before handing her a Balteus or a sword belt.

"I've seen you fight before," admitted Tobias as he handed her a dagger which she slipped into her belt and a large heavy trident. "You're a Retiarius, a net fighter. Not many gladiatrix are retiarius."

Paige shrugged and chose to ignore the man as she inspected the trident. The weapon felt foreign, yet so familiar in her calloused hands, the heavy metal a comfort to her. She leaned it up against the wall as she slipped on a pair of sandals and wrapped the weighted net Tobias had handed her around her shoulder and torso. She made to pick up her trident, but stopped when Tobias handed her a Galea or a visored helmet. Paige pushed it away. As a retiarius she didn't fight with a helmet.

Tobias wasn't perturbed by her rejection though and pressed the bronze helmet into her hands. "To help conceal your identity and gender. To give you a better chance at surviving, which I hope you do." Paige stared in shock up at the Roman. He gave a quick smile before walking away. A Roman had just her, a Greek slave, unnecessary kindness. Paige glanced down at the Galea before slipping it on over her head. The helmet was a bit big on her and her eyesight was slightly hindered by the mesh opening, but no one could see her face or head. It was completely covered by the helmet. A sharp order for the gladiators to line up was given. Paige grabbed her trident and took her place at the back of the line trying to calm her racing heart. Before when she had fought in the arena she had only fought a few other women and wild beasts. This time she was going up against savage, stronger men. This was the fight of Paige's young life.

* * *

Emilia didn't understand the lure of the games. It was bloody combat and frenzied deaths all put on show for the pleasure of the Emperor and the great citizens of Rome. This was her first time coming and she was already cringing at the gory spectacle as all manner of wild beasts tore apart armed and unarmed men alike. Her friend Aria sat beside her idly chatting with her betrothed Ezra about some work of literature or philosophy. Emilia should have listened to Spensica and stayed with her. Instead she came on the pleading behalf of her friend Aria to accompany her to the Coliseum so that she would not be alone with Ezra and his friends. Emilia, being the good friend she was, came and was now regretting her decision. The last of the beasts were being rounded up and the slain bodies were dragged out of the arena by the overseeing Lorarius. A soldier marched into the center of the arena and Emilia's eyes followed his precise movements. He saluted the empty box of the Emperor more out of tradition and announced that the gladiator fights were about to start. The crowd screamed in excitement while Emilia's stomach rolled at the thought of more bloodshed. Emilia wasn't one for fighting or violence unless it was done to protect yourself or your loved ones. That's what her father had taught her.

"Are you alright Emilia?"

The brunette turned to stare at her shorter friend who looked concerned. She must have noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"I'm…alright," Emilia lied. Aria opened her mouth to argue, but sound of elevated screams drew their attention back to the arena. Two lines of armored gladiators armed to the teeth entered the arena. There were about twenty or so and they ranged from the duel sword wielding Dimachaerus to the blind Andabata who believed it was honorable to fight without the sense of sight. In the midst of the crowd of gladiators stood one lone Retiarius. Seeing a Retiarius fight was rare since not many gladiators like fighting in the unconventional style, it was mainly a style reserved to the Greeks, which meant this masked warrior was probably Greek. This particular gladiator captivated Emilia's attention though. The Retiarius was shorter and smaller than all the other gladiators, though still muscled from what parts of the body Emilia could see that weren't covered by armor.

A loud horn sounded and the Retiarius sprung lithely away from a stumbling Andabata, parrying the spear thrust by hooking the prongs of the trident around the shaft and jerking the weapon out of the hands of the surprised Andabata before swiftly gutting the unfortunate man in the stomach and watching him drop. And on this went, the Retiarius using speed and wit to take down larger slower enemies. The net was used to ensnare opponent's legs or weapons before the trident would finish them off quickly. Emilia found herself inwardly cheering for the faceless warrior to win, to live. The massacre was drawing to a close, the skilled fighters easily killing off the weaker ones. Soon eight dropped to five which dropped to three and then left two, the Retiarius and a particularly vicious Dimachaerus. The Dimachaerus approached slowly, deftly swinging two swords skillfully. The Retiarius sunk back on their heels and gripped the trident in two hands, having long ago lost the net. The Dimachaerus charged forward but the Retiarius rolled out of the way, striking out with the butt of the trident and knocking the other gladiator's helmet off. The Dimachaerus stumbled, but turned and threw one of the swords at the Retiarius who just nimbly dodged the weapon. The Dimachearus took the moments distraction as an opening and barreled forward knocking the Retiarius backwards onto the ground, the trident sliding across the dusty ground out of the Retiarius's grasp. Emilia gasped and clutched the fabric of her clothes between her hands. The Dimachaerus slashed downwards, but the Retiarius just rolled away however the blade sliced through the masked warrior's upper arm and spray of bright red stained the dusty ground of the arena. The crowd was now on its feet cheering and screaming for death. The Retiarius was standing now and circling the Dimachaerus who swinging at the Retiarius. After a particularly nasty swipe the Retiarius reached over and grabbed the blade and held it steady, deeply cutting open their hand. The Dimachaerus stumbled and the Retiarius flashed forward withdrawing a dagger and plunging it into the man's head. Blood sprayed out and the crowd erupted into the cheers as the Dimachaerus fell dead.

Emilia grinned as she saw the victorious Retiarius raise the sword still clenched in their bloody palm high, the hilt pointing towards the sky.

"That was quite a show," she heard Ezra comment, but Emilia ignored him and instead watched as the Lorarius approached the lone victor with a wreath of olive branches

"Mighty victor, remove your helmet and receive your reward," ordered the Lorarius. The Retiarius appeared to hesitate before dropping the sword and slowly reaching up to remove the helmet. Emilia's heart beat in anticipation at finally being able to see the face of the mysterious fighter that captivated her. The helmet dropped to the arena floor amidst the sounds of gasps and confused cheers. Long auburn hair was tied back, but a few strands escaped to frame the pale face of a woman. A female gladiator had just singlehandedly beaten nineteen male gladiators and was still standing. And to top it all off the girl was a Greek. The crowd was quiet, unsure of what to do. The girl stood awkwardly next to the Lorarius who was the only one who didn't seem surprised by this. He placed the wreath of olive leaves on her head and stepped back. "Behold Rome, your victor." The crowd needed no more incentive. They roared with cheers. The girl didn't wave or celebrate though. Instead she allowed herself to be led back to the corridors on the side of the arena where she disappeared from view. Emilia stared at the spot she had disappeared willing herself to commit the girls figure and face to memory. She had a strong urge to meet her. The Lorarius announced the next set of gladiators coming out to fight, but Emilia had no interest in watching them fight, instead she wanted to find the female Retiarius. She stood and grabbed her leather satchel, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going Emilia?" Aria inquired as she watched her friend slip away.

"I'm going for a walk, you know to stretch my legs," Emilia replied feeling slightly bad at abandoning her friend. "I'll be back shortly." And with that Emilia left quickly before Aria could ask any more questions. She traversed down the stone steps and weaved through her fellow Romans till she reached the lower corridors where the gladiators and animals were held in the Coliseum. A soldier barred her path.

"The tombs are restricted," the soldier said, peering down at Emilia. Emilia pulled her satchel forth and revealed the seal of centurion Fields, her father's crest. Her father was a high ranking military officer in the Roman army and his seal carried a lot of weight amongst the army. The soldier took one glance at the crest and stepped aside for to continue. Emilia didn't like using her father's crest to get what she wanted, but at times like these she was glad she had it. She walked down deeper into the tombs and hailed down a passing Rudis she recognized.

"Tobias," Emilia called out to her friend who turned at the sound of his name and grinned when he saw her.

"Emilia, what are you doing here? I thought you disliked the games?" questioned Tobias as he pulled her into a one armed hug. Emilia returned the sentiment before answering.

"Aria asked for me to come along with her and Ezra and I couldn't say no. The games were quite riveting," Emilia answered walking along with Tobias down the narrow stone corridors.

Tobias nodded in agreement. "They were, I didn't get to see them, but I heard the Greek slave girl won."

"She did. It was incredible," said Emilia absentmindedly.

Tobias chuckled. "I didn't take you as a fan of the ultraviolent or gladiators Emilia."

Emilia blushed at her friends teasing. "I'm not, this is just the first time I have seen a woman fight men in the Coliseum."

"It's the first time you've ever been to the Coliseum," Tobias pointed out. "Women have fought men before."

"Women have been slaughtered by men before, not the other way around," murmured Emilia, her dark eyes glancing over rough looking gladiators in the dingy light that flickered from the torches held in the brackets on the walls.

Tobias sighed. "Why are you here Emilia?"

Emilia hesitated before answering. "Can't one friend visit another?"

"You didn't come here to chat with me," Tobias deadpanned. Emilia stopped in her tracks and turned to look up at her tall friend.

"I was wondering if I could meet the Retiarius."

"No." Tobias immediately shot down her request and began to walk away. Emilia scrambled after him.

"Please Tobias, let me meet her," begged Emilia.

"No Emilia. Why do you want to meet a filthy Greek slave anyway?" Tobias asked. In truth Emilia had no idea why she felt such a draw to meet the strange warrior. She just felt a strange tugging on her being to see the gladiator. Like somehow, deep within her heart, she already knew the mysterious fighter.

"I want to make sure she's okay. She was injured while fighting and I want to make sure her wounds aren't serious," pressed Emilia laying a hand on her satchel. Emilia had been studying the art of healing for a few years now. She was fascinated with the human body and healing properties, but had never been truly able to practice her craft because in Rome women were to be trophy wives. Women weren't allowed to hold positions of power or deeply pursue education because it was their job to take care of the home and produce children. But Emilia didn't want a husband, she wanted to be a healer and help people.

Tobias looked conflicted on what he should do. "Emilia I just don't-."

"Please Tobias. A few moments just to make sure she's fine then I'll be gone," promised Emilia.

"By the gods Emilia, you will be the death of me," grumbled Tobias, finally caving and leading Emilia deeper into the tombs. They passed through winding corridors filled with men, animals, and weapons and turned down a quieter hallway. The hallway was long with metal cages built into the walls to house the gladiators when they weren't at the barracks. Strips of dirty cloth hung over the barred doors to provide some semblance of privacy. Tobias peered into a few then stopped at one near the end of the hallway and gestured for Emilia, who hurried to his side and waited as he unlocked the door.

"Yell to the guard if you need help. I will be back shortly," order Tobias. Emilia nodded and stepped through the ripped cloth and into the small, dingy room that housed the female gladiator. A small pile of straw covered burlap served as a makeshift cot, sat in one corner while a chipped ceramic basin of dirty water occupied another. The living conditions were squalor. A shuffling drew her attention to the center of the confines and her eyes met those of the Retiarius. The eyes were brown and narrowed. Wispy, uneven locks of auburn hair framed a pale dirty face. The gladiator was taller than Emilia. Every inch of her body was overlaid with hard muscles. A filthy grey tunic replaced the leather armor Emilia had seen the gladiatrix where in the arena. Without her fearsome weapons and armor she looked less wild and primitive and more human. Though her rugged tough appearance still intimidated Emilia she felt strangely at ease. The two continued to just stare at each other mutely before Emilia slowly extended one hand out to the other girl who scrutinized her before extending her own, their fingertips just barely grazing before the gladiator fell to her knees, clutching at her chest and giving a sharp cry of pain.

* * *

Paige had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. The pain that was radiating throughout her chest was excruciating. She couldn't breathe or move. She could only numbly claw at her chest, as if trying to tear out her still beating heart. Warm hands that weren't her own grabbed at her hands and Paige immediately became defensive, roughly shoving the Roman away and tumbling onto her own back, vainly gasping for air as the pain intensified. Why was this happening to her? Her vision swam and her muscles contracted in agony.

Hands that weren't her own again moved her aside. The heel of the unknown Roman girls palm dug into her chest, while the other smoothed over her forehead in a comforting motion. The pain slowly began to ebb away and Paige sucked in huge grateful lungful's of air. She tried to calm her racing heart as she felt the Roman withdraw her hands. Paige cracked one eye open a stared up into a sparkling brown eyes laced with concern. Wavy locks colored like a raven's sleek feathers hung down and brushed over slim shoulder's leading down to a slender body covered in a white tunic that hung below the girl's knees and was belted at her waist. She was a goddess. Absolutely stunning and Paige felt strangely self-conscious in her dirty clothes, her skin coated in a fine layer of grime, sweat, and blood. But Paige remembered that this girl, no matter how beautiful she is, was still a Roman. Paige weakly rolled onto her side and sat up. The girl was still staring at her with the big brown eyes.

"What?" Paige asked gruffly, not liking being observed or silently judged.

The girl seemed startled that she could speak Latin and Paige rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" The Roman asked, this time surprising Paige. No had ever asked her if she was okay? She was a slave. Her opinion didn't matter.

"Fine," Paige answered stiffly, not in the mood for conversation or pity some stupid Roman wench. The girl didn't seem convinced and instead grabbed her injured hand, which was poorly bandaged with a strip of her grey tunic.

"Don't touch me," Paige snarled, ripping her hand away a hurriedly standing, moving away from the other girl, who stood with Paige and again reached for her hand. Paige cradled it closer to her chest, ignoring the stinging she felt in both her palm and her arm and glared at the shorter girl who didn't seem perturbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to take a look at the wounds, make sure they're cleaned properly so they don't get an infection." Paige eyed the other girl warily. Sincerity shone in her dark eyes, a look Paige would not associate with Romans. Paige slowly extended the injured limb and the girl tenderly took it in her warm, tan palms. She gently pulled Paige down onto the straw cot and slowly unwrapped the strips of dirty cloth. The cuts had long stopped bleeding and instead were covered in dry crusted blood and dirt. The girl frowned as she observed her hand and then her upper arm, Paige's muscles rippling beneath the tough skin. She lightly brushed her fingers over the wound to wipe some of the dust away and Paige flinched.

The girl must have noticed for she shot Paige an apologetic look before rummaging through her satchel and pulling out a clean cloth and small canteen.

"This may hurt," warned the brunette as she dumped some of the water in the canteen onto the cloth and began to carefully scrub the dirt and grime away from the wounds. Paige gritted her teeth to quell her groans at the pain she felt lancing up and down her arm and instead focused on studying the Roman girl's face. She really was quite breathtaking, warm caramel skin the color of roasted almonds blended nicely with her sleek dark hair that cascaded down to her shoulders and covered her ears. Dark eyes furrowed beneath slim brows, while soft pink lips twisted slightly downwards as the girl worked studiously. The longer Paige observed this strange girl the more Paige felt a strange connection to her. Like she was someone she knew from a long time ago, but the memory had long been forgotten, locked away in the dusty recesses of her mind.

"What…what is your n-name," Paige asked in broken Latin. She was still learning the finer points of the Roman language having spoken Greek most of her life.

The girl looked up surprised at the question. "Emilia Fields," she answered simply.

"Em-i-la, no…Emil…Em," Paige concluded, shortening the tongue-tying Latin name.

Emilia smiled. "No it's Emilia, EM-I-Li-A," the brunette pronounced.

"I'll stick with Em," said Paige, hissing slightly when Emilia dug into her arm to remove some debris.

"Sorry. What is your name?" inquired Emilia staring at her, waiting for an answer.

The gladiator hesitated. "Paige. My name is Paige."

"That's it, no last name?"

"How many names does one person need?" Paige shot back, feeling slightly defensive.

Emilia shrugged, ignoring Paige's sudden mood swing. She instead set about bandaging her arm, wrapping sterile gauzy strips of cloth around her hand and bicep. When she finished she cradled Paige's injured hand between two of her own, staring down at the weathered, calloused fingertips. Paige gazed down at Emilia's tan palms, reveling in their warm and how soft the skin was compared to her own.

"Why have you helped me?" Paige voiced the one question that had been replaying in her head this entire time.

Emilia shrugged. "Everyone deserves kindness and healing."

"There's more to it than that?" Paige pressed, knowing that behind that generic answer was some hidden truth.

Emilia lightly squeezed her hand before gathering up her supplies and satchel and standing. Paige stood with her. Emilia called out to the guard, and Paige grabbed her forearm, feeling a shock run through her at the contact.

"Why?" Paige repeated.

Emilia sighed. "I…feel a connection to you. Like I know you. You're so familiar yet so strange and foreign at the same time." So she felt it to, their undeniable connection. Paige heart thrummed pleasantly for some unknown reason at Emilia's answer. The sound of a lock turning brought their attention back to the guard. Paige dropped Emilia's arm and stepped back. She nodded her thanks to the girl who returned it before vanishing behind the cloth and away from Paige's sight.

* * *

Emilia found her friend Aria waiting for her just outside the Coliseum with Ezra. She hurried over to them and smiled her greeting before they began their walk home. Her mind went over her encounter with the gladiator. How strange it was that she felt something tugging her heart back to Paige when she didn't even know the Greek. Emilia shook her head trying to dispel the thoughts and feelings that left her feeling confused. She was only concerned about Paige's injuries, like she was with anyone she treated. At least that's what Emilia kept telling herself.

"Are you alright?"

Emilia jumped slightly, startled by her companions question. "Uh yes, I'm fine."

"Where did you go at the games? You were gone for quite some time," asked Aria, her big brown eyes searching Emilia's.

"I just went for a walk," lied Emilia instantly feeling bad about lying to her friend.

"If you say so." Aria dropped the issue and Emilia felt relieved. She hated lying. They walked in silence for quite some time, until Ezra and Aria departed for their home while Emilia entered hers. She was grateful to be back and went straight to her room and fell in a heap onto her bed. She thanked the gods for the warmth and comfort she had. Her mind drifted back to Paige and with a pang she wondered how the wounded gladiator was doing, sitting in her dank cell, cold, uncomfortable, and in pain while Emilia was safe and warm. She rolled over onto her side and shut her eyes. Her mind visualized the Greek slave, strong arms and calloused fingers touching her. She brushed her hand over the forearm Paige had grabbed, shivering slightly when she remembered the contact. Her auburn hair was like the muted red brown leaves that changed when the goddess Ceres called forth the harvest. Her brown eyes, a bit lighter than hers, captivated her. They were deep and expressive, constructing walls of bitterness and anger to hide the hurt and pain she had experienced so much of in her young life. Emilia groaned and opened her eyes. She wanted to stop thinking about Paige. Stop feeling for the gladiator. Paige was a Greek slave and a savage gladiator, a killer who would most likely die in the arena. That thought alone punched Emilia in the chest. Her heart constricted painfully and she nearly gasped. Why was she hurting so badly at the thought of losing Paige? Why was her heart crying out for the strange gladiators? Emilia wanted to curse Venus. Perhaps the illusive love goddess has cast a spell of enchantment over the two of them.

"Oh Paige, why are you doing this to me?"

* * *

Paige lay on her back staring up at the dirt and stone ceiling of her cell. Her hand and arm throbbed, but Paige welcomed the pain. She reveled in it. It was a welcome distraction from the longing she felt in her heart to look upon Emilia's face again or hear her voice speak into the silent confines of her prison. For the life of her Paige couldn't understand why she missed the girl. She was Roman and Paige hated the Roman's for what they had done to her. But Emilia was different. She had shown her kindness and took care of her. Paige rubbed her temple ruefully. Her head hurt from all her thinking and all the confusing feelings and emotions running through her. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light restless slumber. Images flashed behind her eyelids. A knife, and the sound of screams. Her hands were covered in blood and suddenly the deep stabbing pain she felt in her chest returned. It was situated between her ribs, like someone had slid a blade in there and into her heart. The pain woke her up and she trembled and gasped as it ebbed away. Where was this coming from?

Paige slowly sat up and hunched over her knees, breathing deeply through her nose to calm her nerves and soothe the aching in her chest. A clang and the sound of her cell door opening caused her to look up and see the kind Rudis from earlier, Tobias was his name, enter and set some food down on the floor. There was a small loaf of bread, an apple, a hunk of cooked meat, and a pitcher of clean water.

Paige raised her brows at the food. It was more than she had expected. As a slave she mostly fed scraps or nothing at all. Paige had learned early on to forage for her own food lest she starve at her master's hands.

"To the victor go the spoils," explained Tobias as he watched the gladiator eye the meal incredulously before picking up bread and tearing into it. She ate ravenously, inhaling everything quickly. The food tasted amazing even if it was subpar to most Roman's standards it was like ambrosia to Paige. She finished everything and when she was done she sat back feeling much better. Tobias retrieved the empty pitcher and plate and glanced at her bandaged arm and hand. "I see Emilia fixed you up."

Paige's eyes flashed at the mention of her name and she stared up at Tobias. "You know Em?"

Tobias nodded. "She's a good friend of mine."

"A friend?" Paige questioned feeling a strong disdain at what the Rudis was implying. Was she jealous that this man might be something to Emilia? Like a lover.

"Yes we've known each other since we were children. In fact she introduced me to my significant other," replied Tobias, a dreamy look clouded over his features and Paige resisted the urge to scoff at his lovesick expression.

"Why are you telling me this?" Paige asked bluntly. She didn't understand why this Rudis was so chatty with her.

Tobias shrugged. "Not sure…maybe I'm just trying figure out what Emilia saw in you today."

Paige's heart tugged at the mention of her name again. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling so strongly about a girl she barely even knew?

"Well maybe you could figure it out another day because I would like to be left alone," Paige said laying down and turning her back to Tobias. She knew it wasn't probably the smartest idea to be rude to the Rudis who showed so much kindness to her, but she wasn't up to a conversation with anyone. All she wanted to do was sleep off the aches and pains from her fight today and hopefully forget about Emilia and the confusing emotions she evoked within her. Tobias left without saying another word, locking the cell door behind him and leaving the gladiator alone again. Paige closed her eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep, her dreams plagued with the vision of tearful dark brown eyes and the flash of a knife.


End file.
